Valentines Day: Kids Edition!
by ArtemisandOrion
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Series of Oneshots for PJO characters kids! R&R! Flamers welcome!
1. Mi'Kayla Jackson's POV

Valentines Day: Kids Edition

**Hello, people I don't know! This is my new story. A series of one-shots, actually. Sort of a better, more original version of my story, Valentines Day. This is about the PJO character's **_**kids**_** on…Valentines Day. Hence the name. Here are the kids:**

**Percabeth:****Thalico:****Tratie:**

**Mi'Kayla- 15 Maria- 14 Zander- 14**

**Luke- 13 Bianca- 12 Lola- 13**

**Annabelle- 9 Elaine- 8 Madison- 10**

**Zoë- 6**

**Jasper:****Frazel:****Leyna:**

**Justin- 15 Sammy- 17 Esperanza- 15**

**Kayla- 14 Emily- 13 Ryan- 14**

** Marie- 8 Jason- 8**

**Drewtavian (Drew/Octavian): **

**Melissa- 16**

**Alyson- 14**

**Augustus- 12**

**Carmen- 10**

**Carter- 9**

**I'll take suggestions after I finish **_**all**_** these kids. Enjoy the story! Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviewers and power the torcher machine for bad reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I, ArtemisandOrion, sadly, do not own PJO, or it's characters. But I do own the kids in this story! **

Mi'Kayla Jackson sat on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, feeling dejected. Today was Valentines Day, and she felt like the only person without a valentine. Even her 6-year-old sister Zoë had a valentine today.

Her parents told her not to think about it. They said that she was a beautiful girl, and if some boy couldn't see that, than that was their loss.

"You're my parents. You're _suppose_ to say things like that," she'd said, but her mother shook her head.

"If you weren't, I would tell you. You're perfect, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Mi'Kayla had long, straight black hair and intelligent grey eyes. She looked like her mother, but also like her father. Today she wore a sea green tank top and faded blue skinny jeans with sea green high-tops. She wore a single piece of jewelry: a gold owl pendant blue jewel in the center of it. Her mother's old dagger hung from her belt.

I don't feel very perfect right now, she thought as she drew a picture of a heart in the sand, accompanied by two letters: M + D. It was true. Mi'Kayla Jackson had a huge crush on Dylan Mitchells, a cute, curly haired son of Apollo.

Of course, Dylan was obviously taken. And by the beautiful Carmen Salado, daughter of Demeter, nonetheless. The two of them were deeply in love, and not even Mi'Kayla could deny that.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked from behind her, making her jump five feet into the air.

She turned around to see her best friend, Xavier standing behind her.

Xavier was a son of Hephaestus; with buzz cut black hair and deep brown eyes. He had caramel colored skin and large hands, like most Hephaestus kids.

Today he was dressed in black jeans and a once white shirt. He had on black Nike shoes that were worn from all the times he and Mi'Kayla had gone into the woods, hoping to find monsters to train with.

"Nah, why would I mind? At least you're company," she said drily.

"Ah, what's the matter? Valentines Day is suppose to be happy," Xavier said, shaking Mi'Kayla's shoulder slightly.

"Not when you're forever alone, like I am."

"Come on, Kay. You can't mean it. I bet you have tons of guys lined up, waiting for the chance to ask you out."

"Could you point me to the nearest line, then?" Mi'Kayla said.

"Look next to you," Xavier muttered, not meaning for Mi'Kayla to hear. But she did anyway.

"What?" she asked, clearly startled. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I said look next to you."

"Xavier…"

Suddenly, Xavier hopped up. He knew that telling her how he felt was a mistake.

"Forget it," he said, about to storm off when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Xavier, what's wrong?" Mi'Kayla looked genuinely confused.

"I love you, that's what's wrong. I love you and I shouldn't. But…it's impossible _not_ to love you, Mi'Kayla. And I know that it's impossible to love me. I… I have to go."

But before he could storm off, Mi'Kayla grabbed him again.

"I… I never knew you felt that way, Xavier."

"I said forget it!"

Mi'Kayla gazed into his eyes pleadingly. That was all he could take.

Xavier leaned in and kissed Mi'Kayla. It took her a second to respond, but she eventually kissed him back.

Suddenly she pulled away.

"Xavier-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Kay. I hope the doesn't ruin our friendship."

"It already has, Xavier," she said seriously.

Tears formed in Xavier's eyes. He turned away dejectedly.

"I love you, too." Mi'Kayla whispered.

Xavier whirled around, eyes wide.

"You- You do?" he was genuinely stunned.

"Course. You have your very own line of potential girlfriends, you know?"

Xavier wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

Then they walked back into camp, hand in hand.

**How'd you like it? Review! Ciao!**

**Thank you to my Beta Tohappyformyowngood!**


	2. Luke Jackson's POV

Valentines Day: Kids Edition

**So, there was some confusion with the names. Here they are again!**

**Percabeth:**

**Mi'Kayla- 15 **

**Luke- 13 **

**Annabelle- 9 **

**Zoë- 6**

**Thalico:**

**Maria- 14**

**Bianca- 12**

**Elaine- 8**

**Tratie:**

**Zander- 14**

**Lola- 13**

**Madison- 10**

**Jasper:**

**Justin- 15 **

**Kayla- 14 **

**Frazel:**

**Sammy- 17**

**Emily- 13**

**Marie- 8**

**Leyna:**

**Esperanza- 15**

**Ryan- 14**

**Jason- 8**

**Drewtavian (Drew/Octavian): **

**Melissa- 16**

**Alyson- 14**

**Augustus- 12**

**Carmen- 10**

**Carter- 9**

**Clariss (Clarisse/Chris):**

**Andrew- 18**

**Bridgette- 17**

**Ander- 15**

**Wyatt- 5**

**There! Okay, so now, for the chapter! So, sometimes I'll do first person and other times I'll do third, because for some, I think you need the characters to tell it from their POV! Oh, and thanks to my beta(s): Tohappyformyowngood, little-fox25, and DramaQueen1649! **

**Disclaimer: Rick owns the original characters. I own their kids! HA! **

**Luke POV:**

I sat at my desk, intently watching the clock. Twenty seconds, and I could make it to _her_ locker. I could see it now. She would walk up to her locker and see the gifts I'd stored in it. She'd be so happy. And when I stepped out of the shadows, she would run and hug me and beg me to be with her.

Yes, _she_ was the most beautiful girl Goode Middle School had ever seen. _She_ was the girl with long, dark hair that contained natural blonde highlights. _She_ was the girl with the beautiful blue eyes and perfect features. The girl of every guys dream. The one that every other girl wanted to be. She was, for a lack of better words, perfection on earth. Or, at least she was to me.

The bell rung. I jumped up out of my seat and dashed out of the classroom. I sprinted down the hall. I was around the corner from her locker. I peeked to see if she had made it.

Yep. There, in all her beauty, stood Alyson Tanaka **(A/N: Yeah, so, I can't really find a good last name for Octavian, so let's say they stuck with Drew's name, 'kay?)** with, of course, her best friends, Lola Stoll, Kayla Grace, and Maria and Bianca di Angelo. They were all laughing at something Lola had said. That's when Alyson turned and opened her locker.

Lola had her light brown hair in a braid. Her green eyes lit up as she animatedly told her friends another joke. She wore a bright green T-Shirt, blue jean capris, and green Nikes.

Kayla's blue-brown eyes were traveling around the halls, as if looking for someone. She too had brown hair, but hers was lighter than Lola's. She wore a baby blue sundress and she had slipped off her brown boots and exchanged them for a simple pair of brown sandals.

Maria's black hair, per usual, was cut in a bob. Her electric blue eyes seemed out of place, considering the way she was dressed. Maria looked like she was going to a rock concert, not leaving school. She wore a sleeveless KISS shirt, black pre-ripped jeans, knee-high black boots, and a leather jacket with diamond studs on the sleeves.

Bianca, Maria's little sister and the runt of Alyson's group, had black hair like Maria's, only Bianca's sat on her shoulders. She had brown eyes just like her dad. Today she wore a white tank top, green hoodie, faded pre-ripped jeans, brown flats, a black lightning bolt chain, and her silver charm bracelet.

Alyson, beautiful as ever, was sporting a purple tracksuit with a gold trim, as if she were going for a jog. She sported Jordans and a simple gold bracelet. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

_Here goes nothing_ I thought as I walked out of the shadows. She pulled out pulled out the bouquet of pink roses and the letter. I stopped a few lockers down to here what the girls were saying. I stayed in the shadows, because our families were very close, and I really didn't need my friends thinking I was some creepy stalker.

"Oh, what's that, Alyson? Another love note from some secret admirer?" Maria teased.

"Whatever, di Angelo," Alyson said, shoving the note in her backpack.

"Wait! Aren't you going to read it to us, Ally? We're curious. What _do_ these lovesick boys write to you?" Bianca said, pulling the note back out.

"It's nothing, little di Angelo. Probably some guy who's been watching my every move," Alyson said, snatching the note back.

"Aw, is Ally too chicken to read her littler love note in front of her friends?" Lola teased.

"Come off her, guys. If she doesn't-" Kayla started, but was cut off when Alyson said, "Nah, it's cool, Kayla. I'll read it."

She unfolded the note and began to read.

"_Dearest Alyson, you are the most beautiful girl to walk the Earth. You are simply flawless. I knew I was in love with you from the moment we met. I couldn't take my eyes off you. Even if I could, when I closed them, I would dream of you. You are the sunshine in my life. Alyson, I love you. I adore you. Yours in demi-godness, your future boyfriend._" Alyson stood, looking at the note.

At the same time, Lola started giggling. Soon the other girls joined in, until Alyson was the only one not laughing.

"Hey, Alyson, what's wrong? Did you actually like that _stupid_ note?" Lola asked.

"Guys, I think this is from-" she started, but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Me," the voice said.

Alyson whirled around. She stood face-to-face with Ander Rodriguez.

"Ander, you- you wrote this?" Alyson seemed genuinely confused. Of course she was. Ander was a grandson of Ares _and_ Hermes. Not the deepest or most intellectual gods around.

"Surprised, sweetheart? Yeah, well, I'm not all weapons and pranks. So, how about you and me go catch a movie?" Ander said.

Alyson blushed a deep crimson.

"Sure, Ander. See you guys later," she told her friends.

"Bye, you too. Treat her well, Ander, or I'll send you to my granddad…the _hard_ way," Maria shouted behind them.

I can't believe it. He- he walked up, he said he wrote the letter, and he just walked out with the most beautiful girl in school.

My eyes stung. _I won't cry. I can't look like a loser_ I chanted to myself, but I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't hold my head up while I just watched the girl I loved walk off with another guy.

I ran. I sprinted past Lola, Kayla, Maria, and Bianca. I raced to the one place I could clear my head. The Garden.

The Garden was the school's failed attempt at a roof top garden. They had meant to put lots of tulips and roses, but some idiot had brought some type of vine instead. It coiled around the rooftop, budding the occasional small, pink flower. The vines had wrapped around the natural canopy. A line of wooden benches sat under the canopy. All in all, it was beautiful.

The sky was a beautiful bright blue. Fluffy white clouds were scattered around the sky, and birds flew overhead. The city was alive and beautiful. Nothing should be beautiful as long as I didn't have Alyson **(A/N: Remind you of anyone?)** as a girlfriend.

But why would Alyson want _me_? I was tall, at least by seventh grade standards. I had unruly blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes behind rectangular wire rimmed glasses. I usually wore graphic tees and jeans. I carried a huge backpack. I was, in modern terms, a _geek_.

"Why do you look so down?" a voiced asked.

"Hi, Emily," I said, not bothering to turn around. Emily and I were the only two who ever came up here.

"Aw, come on, Luke. What is it?" Emily took a seat next to Luke.

"Just…horrible valentines day. A sad, sad, suck-ish Valentines Day. An awful, awful, stupid-" I started, but Emily held up her hand.

"I get it, I get it, Luke. No need to make _me_ depressed, too."

"I'm sorry. I learned the hard way: crushing on older chicks is _not_ worth getting your heat broken," I turned to look at Emily.

She was pretty, but she wasn't Alyson. She had curly long black hair, soft, golden eyes, and creamy skin. She always smiled, but she was shy, if you didn't know her. She wore a simple white dress and flats to match. She looked like a goddess. _Whoa_, I thought. _This is just a sign that I'm going crazy from not getting Alyson_.

"Luke, it's okay. She just a girl. We're friends, but she can be really stuck up. Sometimes."

"She's not stuck up. She's just…" I couldn't think of a word to describe her.

"Perfect? Remember, Luke. Real girls aren't perfect, and perfect girls aren't real." Emily picked up a flower from the ground. She sniffed it and smiled.

"That's the thing, Emmy. She's perfect _and_ she's real." I sighed dreamily.

Emily frowned. She sat her flower back down and gently turned me towards her. She shook her head.

"Luke, you haven't talked to Alyson like I have. I'm her… I'm like her 5th shoulder to cry on. You don't know the secrets she's-" Emily said, but I cut her off.

"What secrets? What super bad secrets is she keeping, huh? Since you're such an expert." I don't know why I was mad at Emily. We were best friends. We knew everything about each other. Or, so I thought.

"Look, Luke, I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy. But don't be angry with me. I'm not the one who is fawning over another girl when a perfectly good one is sitting right her in front of you!" Emily started to raise her- Wait, did she just say…

"What did you…?" I asked, my voice trailing off. I knew I was blushing.

Emily's cheeks flushed.

"I- I don't know. I just- I really- I- I- I," Emily stuttered, looking flustered.

"Is it true? Do you- Do you, you know, like me?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"I don't know, Luke. I just don't know. Can't you understand that?" Emily usually got frustrated when she was embarrassed. It was in her nature to yell when she was in a tight spot.

"Whoa, it's- it's cool. No pro- problem. I love your eyes," I blurted out.

Emily's face was a rosy pink.

"Really? I love _your_ eyes."

"Hey, uh, Emily. Ireallyreallylikeyouandwaswo nderingifyouwanttogoonadatew ithme," I basically barfed the words up.

"What…- Of course. I'd love that."

I grabbed her hand and her face became the color of a freshly painted fire truck.

_Man,_ I thought as we walked down from the roof, _life is good!_

**So, I think that was pretty good! Did you like? Did you love? Yeah, I knew you would! R & R! **


End file.
